


Pasión

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanfiction, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, dhr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: El beso se intensificaba, y aún mejor, se complementaba con las manos de su novio recorriendo su cintura como todo un experto. ¿Por qué nunca la había besado así?EWE.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Pasión

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Impostor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696619) by Irene Garza. 
  * Inspired by [El Impostor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696625) by Irene Garza. 



> Disclaimer No. 1.  
> Todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Disclaimer No. 2.  
> One Shot inspirado en el Fic “El Impostor” de Irene Garza, quien me ha dado su permiso para hacer un PoV de Hermione de esa increíble historia, la cual, desde que leí por primera vez, me dejó esa espinita de querer darle su final dramione HEA. 
> 
> Sugiero que primero lean ese fic, y después este.
> 
> Gracias Irene por todas tus increíbles historias. :*

Hermione Granger leía _El Profeta_ , como cada mañana durante el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando Ronald Weasley se acercó a ella, y como hacía desde que habían hecho pública su relación, la besó en los labios. Eran besos más similares a un roce, pero besos al fin.

No es que ella estuviera desilusionada, o era más bien, ¿celosa? Porque ella había sido testigo de mayor efusividad durante el sexto año, cuando Ron y Lavender parecían ser uno solo al besarse frente a quien fuera, pero al menos, al fin tenía a su lado al chico que le gustaba desde quinto año.

Podía decir que Ronald demostraba su amor con aquella mirada limpia y tranquila, que denotaba más admiración que deseo, y eso le gustaba, pero muchas veces, en la soledad de su cama, se imaginaba cómo sería que Ron también la besara con pasión. No pedía sexo. No creía estar preparada para dar ese paso. Pero sí quería sentir fuego en la sangre cuando él la besara.

Creyó que el momento había llegado una tarde en el jardín. Entre risas, se habían separado de Ginny y Harry, quienes a su vez, agradecieron el tener tiempo a solas, y se habían alejado hacia un rincón debajo de los árboles, frente al lago.

Una suave brisa soplaba y alborotaba aún más sus siempre desordenados cabellos, y Ron se divertía retirándole los mechones del rostro cada ciertos minutos mientras hablaban del proyecto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Aberforth Dumbledore, el nuevo profesor de la materia, les había dejado y en el que debían trabajar en parejas. Ellos, por supuesto, habían decidido que trabajarían juntos.

Ronald besaba alguna parte de su rostro después de acomodar su cabello detrás de la oreja. La frente, la nariz, un pómulo, un lóbulo de la oreja… con cada contacto, un calor iba creciendo en su interior. Entre risas nerviosas y pequeños besos, que por lo visto también habían encendido algo en él, Ron la acercó, tomándola entre sus brazos, y presionó los labios de la joven con emoción, casi como aquel primero en el gran salón.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unas ramas secas quebrándose al ser pisadas por alguien, los había separado. Hermione lamentó la distracción, peor aún, cuando Ron descubrió la causa de la interrupción.

—Maldito Malfoy —refunfuñó—. Qué inoportuno, para variar…

La joven vio la figura alta y delgada de Draco Malfoy alejarse pausadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y su larga y negra túnica ondeando al ritmo de sus pasos. Su andar derrochaba su siempre característica altivez.

—Parece una sombra —siguió protestando—. Donde quiera que vuelvo a ver, está él.

—No seas así, Ronald. Lo más probable es que estuviera cerca antes que nosotros y ha decidido darnos más espacio —le dijo con ojos brillantes y voz sugerente.

—No me gusta verlo en el colegio —replicó sin percatarse de lo que su novia había comentado—. No debió haber regresado a Hogwarts —y con ese comentario, Hermione comprendió que la magia del momento se había esfumado. El odio que su novio sentía por el exmortífago había ganado.

—Sabes que no tenía otra opción —le dijo después de un callado suspiro que denotaba frustración—. Fue orden del _Wizengamot_.

—En _Azkaban_ es donde debiera estar.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Eran casi las once de la noche.

Hermione se encontraba en uno de los corredores del séptimo piso, en espera de su novio para empezar con la ronda de prefectos.

Llevaba algunos minutos esperándolo y empezaba a impacientarse. Ron seguiría siendo Ron toda su vida. Para ella era primordial la puntualidad, cualidad que el pelirrojo no tenía, y, estaba a punto de regresar a la torre de su casa para buscarlo, a sacarlo de las orejas si era necesario, cuando lo vio aparecer.

—¡Ron! Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —le comentó sin poder evitar su disgusto.

—Ya estoy aquí —musitó el joven con una voz que ella asumió como que aún estaba adormilado.

Rápidamente, ella sugirió una ruta a seguir, cuando de pronto, lo sintió besando sus labios con ansia, atrayéndola hacia su pecho con fuerza. Era un beso cargado de deseo, como el que ella había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cediendo a la sorpresa inicial, y aunque ella no sentía correcto dedicar el tiempo de las rondas a esos menesteres, se dejó llevar; abrazándolo por el cuello, se rindió al momento y devolvió el beso con pasión.

El beso se intensificaba, y aún mejor, se complementaba con las manos de su novio recorriendo su cintura como todo un experto. ¿Por qué nunca la había besado así? Esas manos no parecían querer separarse de su cuerpo, y en pocos segundos, habían explorado cada centímetro… Hermione sentía que, de un momento a otro, llegaría al éxtasis con sólo un beso.

Fue en ese momento cuando una pequeña luz se encendió, dándole una pizca de razonamiento y recordando que estaba en medio de un pasillo de Hogwarts, intentó separarse del muchacho.

—Ron, espera… —jadeó inhalando profundo para llenar de nuevo sus pulmones, aprovechando la pausa, y haciéndole ver las obligaciones de esa noche.

Sin embargo, Ron no parecía tener otras intenciones que volverla a besar y ella no replicó, dejándose envolver por sus fuertes brazos nuevamente.

Hermione se sentía como si flotara ante la efusividad de su novio, desconocida hasta entonces. Casi sentía como si fuera otra persona y pensar en eso volvió a encender las señales en su cabeza.

Este beso era sensual y excitante a la vez. Había pasión en cada caricia, como jamás hubiera imaginado sentir. Y aunque una idea taladraba su mente alerta, decidió olvidarse por primera vez de la centrada Hermione de siempre y se dejó llevar por el mejor momento íntimo de su vida hasta entonces.

El joven la había conducido hasta la pared y la tenía atrapada con su cuerpo.

Se permitió acariciar a este desconocido como nunca se hubiera permitido acariciar a su novio real, puesto que él mismo había dejado entrever que nunca propiciaría este tipo de encuentros a no ser que estuvieran cien por ciento seguros de que ambos lo querían. Ron nunca se había propasado con ella. Nunca. Ni estando todo el día solos en algún lugar hubiera intentado comportarse así. Ronald Weasley era, en su trato con ella, de los novios anticuados, de los que esperan hasta el matrimonio, de los que besaban la mano y apenas rozaban los labios al besar.

Ella siempre había soñado con algo más de efusividad en su relación, pero esto superaba todas las expectativas.

Rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de este desconocido, se descubrió deseando que el momento no terminara nunca, como lo demostró al abrazarlo tan estrechamente, que parecían un solo cuerpo.

Aprovechando la posición, el muchacho empezó a acariciar lugares que nunca habían sido explorados, provocándole gemidos e incitándola a imitarlo, dejando que sus manos también vagaran por ciertas partes de su anatomía que jamás había tocado.

La excitación provocaba que ella besara su boca, cuello y lóbulos de las orejas sin cesar, que clavara sus uñas en los hombros como respuesta a sus movimientos. Ella quería más, y después de dejar que él desnudara su torso, pero antes de que avanzaran al siguiente nivel, quiso cerciorarse de que efectivamente, el hombre frente a ella, no era su novio.

—Ronald.

La reacción del impostor confirmó su sospecha. Su Ronald no se hubiera detenido al escuchar el nombre. Y de fijo, no hubiera propiciado que algo así pasara.

Si bien es cierto, ella quería más, quería saber quién era el que había arriesgado tanto como para tomar el lugar de Weasley. Quién era el que realmente había despertado a la Hermione que dormía en su interior y que ahora clamaba por más. Quién era el que no había tenido el valor de mostrarse ante ella con su verdadero rostro, pero que había sido capaz de llevarla casi al cielo con sólo unos besos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —se atrevió a preguntar, viéndolo fijo a los ojos con el fin de no perderse ni un solo gesto. ¿Sería capaz de adivinar quién era si lo hacía hablar?

—Me encuentro perfectamente, Grang… —tosió— Hermione.

Hermione trató de disimular su reacción al escuchar el inicio de su apellido, y al descubrir cierto gesto ajeno a Ron. ¡No era posible!

Recobrando el raciocinio, arregló sus ropas y comenzó la ronda con la mente a mil revoluciones por minuto.

¿Acaso era posible que ella hubiera provocado sentimientos de lujuria o… amor en él? ¿Él, el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que ella hubiera imaginado que quisiera tocarla, mucho menos besarla y hasta casi…? “¡Oh por Merlín!”, pensó a tiempo que un rubor cubría su rostro.

Siguió caminando, manteniendo su mirada lejos de su acompañante, pero al llegar al punto de encuentro inicial, volvió a preguntar.

—¿A qué se debió esto, Ron? —las palabras salían atropelladamente de su garganta, dejando claro que no se quejaba de su impulsividad, pero sí de que él estuviera tan— ...cambiado.

El impostor respondió que era algo que necesitaba hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Algo que ella no entendió pero que provocó un nuevo acercamiento, esta vez con besos suaves y dulces. Luego él se dio la vuelta y caminó de aquella forma que a ella ya no le dejó ninguna duda. Draco Malfoy la había tenido entre sus brazos y le había dado la mejor sesión de besos de su vida.

Llevó sus manos a los hinchados labios; podía sentir aún sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, dejando una agradable sensación de calor en él.

Con urgencia, se dirigió al baño de su torre y decidió darse una ducha.

No podía quitarse los besos con agua y jabón. Pero tampoco quería que todo lo que había pasado quedara en el olvido. Ella no sabía qué era sentirse deseada por alguien hasta que Draco la besó. Y ya no se sentía capaz de ver a Ron sin esperar que fuera alguien más.

Hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas, e insonorizando la estancia, gritó y lloró. ¿Cómo se suponía que seguiría al lado de Ron sin volver a sentir esa pasión en su vida?

Horas después, salió del baño con una determinación.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Los siguientes días se obligó a sí misma a ignorar la presencia de Draco, pero era imposible. Seguía cada uno de sus pasos y movimientos con la mirada. Él se comportaba como siempre y eso le dolía, pues cada nada recordaba aquellos labios sobre los suyos, imaginando sus manos nuevamente recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Incluso en algún momento, intentó propiciar con el verdadero Ronald un encuentro amoroso similar en su última ronda como prefectos. Pero él había detenido sus avances alegando que no era propio de ella comportarse de ese modo, y mucho menos en una ronda. “No te comportas como tú misma” le dijo, provocándole una sonrisa llena de ironía. No. Definitivamente ella nunca viviría una experiencia similar con su actual novio.

Durante las últimas semanas en Hogwarts justificó su comportamiento ausente con su preocupación por las pruebas EXTASIS, algo que no levantó sospecha. Y después de graduarse, sutilmente, empezó a alejarse de Ron, quien estaba muy entusiasmado con el entrenamiento como auror que empezaría en pocos días, lo que facilitó el distanciamiento.

Si se había encaprichado con Draco, lo suyo era deseo puro y carnal o había algo más detrás de lo que sentía, Hermione no lo sabía, pero había hecho análisis de su vida con respecto a él.

Su convivencia había ido de mal en peor durante los primeros años. Sin embargo, a partir de algunos eventos, las cosas habían cambiado. Él, por decirlo de algún modo, había dejado de meterse en su vida y ahora creía saber la razón.

Lo único que tenía claro ahora que se había graduado, era que quería buscarlo y despejar sus dudas. Así que dejó pasar dos meses y no quiso posponer más su posible felicidad.

Investigó y Draco se estaba encargando de los negocios familiares, así que una tarde, se dirigió a la zona comercial donde los Malfoy tenían sus oficinas en el Londres mágico. Era la hora de salida, así que casi todos los empleados se habían marchado. Un asistente la llevó hasta la oficina principal, y cuando Draco abrió la puerta, ella, sin saludar ni pedir permiso, ingresó al recinto y musitó:

—Sé que eras tú esa noche, y quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Y por favor, no te atrevas a fingir que no sabes de lo que hablo.

Vio a Draco abrir los ojos con asombro, para luego apretar la mandíbula y puños con fuerza.

—Siempre quise despreciarte —apenas se oía su voz, arrastrando las palabras como siempre. Su mirada en un punto fijo en la pared, incapaz de hacer contacto con ella—. Intenté meterme en la cabeza que sólo eras una miserable muggle con delirios de grandeza, y en una etapa de mi vida, realmente te odiaba, intensa y profundamente. Después, ese odio se convirtió en deseo, un deseo casi asfixiante. Cobardemente, después de semanas de darle vuelta a la idea y sabiendo que, de otro modo, me rechazarías, me acerqué de la única forma en que se me ocurrió hacerlo… Esa noche tomé poción multijugos, pensando en que, si tomaba el lugar del pobretón, aunque fuera una vez en la vida, con eso calmaría mi obsesión. Obviamente, pasé por alto que eres una bruja muy inteligente, y que no sería fácil engañarte, sobre todo, porque al parecer, él nunca fue un hombre de verdad contigo… —por fin la veía a los ojos—. Así fue como descubriste la farsa, ¿no es cierto? Ese idiota nunca fue capaz de provocarte aquellas sensaciones… el dilema es… cómo descubriste que era yo….

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

Él se acercó lentamente y quedó a pocos pasos de distancia, y atreviéndose a tocar aquel rostro que lo volvía loco, viendo que ella no evitaba el gesto, confesó:

—Porque no quería que luego él se adjudicara el mérito… no quería que suspiraras su nombre y no el mío…

Draco empezó a rozar su labio inferior con su pulgar y Hermione comenzó a revivir en su interior aquel fuego. Si esto era lo que provocaba un ligero roce, no quería saber lo que provocaría algo más… íntimo…

—Prefiero recordar ese gesto de deseo que vi en tus ojos esa noche y saber que fui yo quien lo provocó… con ese recuerdo he logrado sobrevivir desde que no te veo…

Hermione no necesitaba más explicaciones. Tomó el cuello de Draco y atrapó sus labios con el deseo acumulado de varios meses.

—¿Estás consciente de que esta vez no me detendré? —le susurró luego de varios minutos en que las caricias habían aumentado de tono y la ropa había empezado a estorbar.

—No quiero que te detengas ni ahora ni nunca, Draco —suspiró Hermione, dispuesta una vez más y para siempre, a dejarse llevar por la pasión que sólo Draco Malfoy podía despertar en ella.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕


End file.
